


The observation game

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [7]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP, brothel, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo goes to a brothel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The observation game

Myungsoo panted, breathing heavily and gulping harshly.

He had no idea how he had ended up there. He only remembers being in his house, sprawled in the couch while eating popcorns and watching a film. His typical Friday night. He only used to get out during Saturdays & Sundays, but Fridays were his free days, to rest from the tedious and boring routine.

So he was quite surprised when he found his friends, Sungjong and Sungyeol, on his door, who dragged him into the car without any further explanation.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he asked, annoyed.

“We want to go somewhere and we know you'll enjoy it. But you'd probably refuse if we told you before, so we had no choice but to drag you. I'm sorry.” answered Sungjong, smiling.

He was wearing dark & heavy eyeliner, which made his feline gaze even more attractive. Sungyeol was also dressed nicely, and Myungsoo let out a groan. He was just wearing jeans and a white dirty t-shirt.

“You guys could at least have let me change clothes, you bastards.” he said, making a face.

“Oh, we brought you something.”

Sungyeol took out a bag from the passenger seat and gave it to him.

“Here you go, now you can change.”

Myungsoo struggled to fit into the tight jeans and button the shirt. He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. He would have liked to wear at least his eyeliner.

“I hate you so much.” he muttered, still pretty much annoyed.

He got lost in his thoughts during the rest of the car drive, but he managed to see where they were going. He had no idea, though. They had gone out of Seoul and now they were on the road. They arrived at some kind of residential area.

“Is someone throwing a party here or?” he asked, frowning.

“Not exactly.” answered Sungjong, smiling brightly.

They walked through the dark streets for a few minutes, the music coming from the houses resounding out loud. Myungsoo's head was starting to ache.

There was a building somewhere in the center, with neon lights on its front, which said _'Paradise Lost'_ , and Myungsoo stepped back.

“What the fuck is this??” he asked, almost shouting, and Sungyeol gave him an apologetic look.

“Look Myung.” Sungyeol said, sighing, but excitedly. “A friend recommended this place to us the other day, and I came here with Sungjong and Hoya yesterday. It was so much fun. We know you'd like it.”

“You brought me to a brothel? I don't need to come to one of these places to fuck some girl.” he was annoyed, to be honest, he wanted to go back home and have his fucking day off.

“It's a different type of brothel.” added Sungjong, smirking. “Just give a try.”

“I'm not going there.”

But of course his friends dragged him in, until he was standing in front of the receptionist, who gave him three keys.

“You need to choose one.” she said, biting her lip sensually as she talked.

“I don-”

“C'mon, hyung!” exclaimed Sungjong. “Choose one already.”

Myungsoo breathed in, trying to control his annoyance.

“Okay, give me the second one.”

The receptionist nodded as she wrote something down on a computer, handing him the key.

“Have fun!” she said, smiling brightly, the red lipstick making her lips even more plump.

“Yeah, sure.”

He rolled his eyes as he walked into the lift, pressing the button that would take him into the third floor. He didn't want to get laid, he wasn't even horny. Instead, he was just tired. Maybe he would tell the girl he had been dragged there by force and just sleep in the bed. He surely would look pathetic, but he didn't mind.

He was shocked when instead of a bedroom and a pretty girl, he found out a room where there was at least three screens through which you could see an empty bedroom.

Myungsoo frowned, looking at the number in his key and the number in the door: it was the same.

Was this a mistake?

He then remembered Sungjong's words: _It's a different type of brothel._

Feeling a bit uneasy, he entered the room and closed the door after him, sitting on the chair in front of the screens.

A few minutes after, someone entered the bedroom he was seeing through the screen.

It was a tall man, with auburn hair, big nose and small eyes, but he looked really attractive. He was wearing baggy clothes that didn't give a single clue about his body type.

Another man entered the bedroom a few minutes later, and Myungsoo gasped. Was that going to be....gay sex? Myungsoo wasn't really interested in men. He had tried with them a few years ago, but he enjoyed sex more with girls. He would have rather this to be heterosexual or lesbian sex.

He clicked his tongue, and watched how the two men sat down on the bed and started talking.

Myungsoo tried to press some of the buttons in the keyboard in front of him, only to find out that he _could_ move the camera. He could move the focus closer, to be almost face to face with the boys, and he could also change the angle, so he was able to watch them from above or from the sides.

That was indeed interesting. What kind of brothel was that....

The other man was a bit shorter than the first one, his hair was black and his nose was sharp. Myungsoo found him attractive. Unlike the other one, he was wearing a tank top and tight black jeans, which let out a delicious sight of his sculpted body.

Myungsoo swallowed hard. The atmosphere around him was getting hotter, and he knew from the moment the boys started kissing each other that he would need an air conditioner with him.

He never thought before that _seeing_ two men kissing each other would be such a turn on for him.

Myungsoo moved the focus a bit closer, right in front of the guys, to have a better sight of their kissing. It was full of tongue, saliva, and teeth, but they both seemed to be enjoying it pretty much. Myungsoo wondered if they had done this together before. Judging from the chemistry they showed, maybe they were even a couple.

“S-Sunggyu...” moaned the dark-haired man, when said guy stopped kissing his lips in order to attack his neck and his collarbones, marking and biting them.

Sunggyu roamed with his hands along the boy's chest, squeezing his nipples through the fabric, and the other man closed his eyes, his lips letting out a small gasp.

Myungsoo felt his pants hardening and he moved the cam to watch them from another angle.

“Lie down, Woohyun.” Sunggyu said, and now Myungsoo knew both names.

Said boy did so after removing his tank top, which landed on the floor with a loud thud, and Sunggyu leaned down in order to attack his skin again. His lips traveled from his neck to his chest, circling his nipples with his mouth, sucking at them and scratching the sensitive flesh.

Woohyun moaned, his lips seductively parted as they let out those sounds, and his hands were lost in Sunggyu's hair strands.

“Moan for me, baby.” mumbled Sunggyu, moving his tongue in circles around Woohyun's left nipple, while he squeezed the other with his hand.

Myungsoo unbottoned his shirt, unable to bear the heat in his room (or was it in his body?) anymore.

While Sunggyu was busy playing with his nipples, Woohyun bucked his hips against Sunggyu's, seeking for more friction, and they both moaned out loud when their clothed crotches came in contact.

Myungsoo felt his member hardening more than it already was at that.

Sunggyu kept going lower, his lips roaming over Woohyun's stomach, licking his abs and his waist while his hands were busy trying to unzip his pants. It took a while to remove his pants, since they were so tight, and Woohyun kept moving his hips back and forth, eagerly.

“Someone is very impatient.” said Sunggyu, licking his lips, as he wrapped Woohyun's hard member with his hand.

Woohyun closed his eyes at the feeling, clutching the sheets, and moved his hips even harder against Sunggyu's hand.

“You're so hard...” murmured Sunggyu, against his ear. “I can't wait to put my cock inside your little hole...you've always been the loud type, I want to hear you screaming so bad...”

Myungsoo felt impossibly hot. He unzipped his pants and pulled his underwear down, grabbing his crotch and pumping it at the same pace Sunggyu was masturbating Woohyun.

After removing his underwear, Sunggyu engulfed Woohyun's cock inside his mouth, bobbing his head up and down trying to take it all, while he touched his balls with his hand.

Woohyun moaned, rocking his hips in order to fuck Sunggyu's mouth, who quickly adjusted his gag reflex and let him do it, placing both hands on his thighs. Sunggyu hollowed his cheeks so Woohyun's cock could enter better his mouth, and precum was leaking on his tongue.

“S-Sunggyu...” moaned Woohyun. “F-Fuck, you're so good at this..ugh...ahh...your mouth feels so hot...ahh...”

Sunggyu helped him bobbing his head again, until Woohyun came inside his mouth, his cum filling Sunggyu's mouth, and he swallowed it all.

Myungsoo was jerking himself off, legs spread open on the chair and his hand moving quickly around his shaft. He came when he rubbed the tip with his thumb, his cum spurting all over his chest and the floor.

Panting hard, he returned his gaze to the men in the bed.

Sunggyu was now kissing Woohyun, who was trying to undress him with shaky hands. Sunggyu tilted his head and let Woohyun dug his teeth on his collarbone, which made him scream loud, tugging his hair backwards after the bite, which earned a painful moan from Woohyun's lips.

Now they were both naked, and Sunggyu pulled Woohyun closer, so that their bodies were touching, and started humping against the boy's body, their cocks rubbing against each other, which made them moan in pleasure.

Woohyun threw his head back as he started to rock his hips against Sunggyu's body, the friction and touch between their cocks never ending, until they came together again, spurting their hot cum on each other's body.

Myungsoo was hard again. He was sure he had never been so hard before in his whole life. And to know that he was being so turned on just by watching two men fucking was a strange feeling.

“Get on all fours, Hyunnie.” said Sunggyu, stealing a small peck from his lips before Woohyun did as ordered.

He had a nice ass, Myungsoo had to admit it. He was looking forward what Sunggyu would do know.

Sunggyu spanked Woohyun's ass, a bit harshly, and the boy trembled under his touch, almost falling on the bed. His left ass cheek turned red and Sunggyu touched the other one for a few seconds, caressing it, before leaning it to bite it.

“Fuck.” murmured Myungsoo.

That had been _hot_.

“Ahh...” moaned Woohyun, moving his ass a bit higher so Sunggyu could have a better access, and shivered when the cold air hit his hole.

Myungsoo was really hoping he would not do _that_ , or else he would die on the spot. But of course Sunggyu did.

He stuck out his tongue and moved it around Woohyun's hole, licking it and pushing the it deeper, stretching the rim of muscles.

“Ahh...aghh...h-hyung...” moaned Woohyun, his voice a little muffled by the pillow. “F-fuck, fuck you feel so good...ah...please....harder...ahh...”

Sunggyu smirked and pushed his tongue even deeper, moving it in circles around Woohyun's hole, before pulling it back and inserting one of his fingers instead.

Myungsoo opened his legs even more and sucked on his own fingers before also pushing one inside, while he started jerking off again, his hand pumping his throbbing and hardened cock.

“Fuck.” he moaned, as he tried to keep his eyes opened to watch the boys.

Woohyun rocked his hips against Sunggyu's fingers, clenching his hole around them, and Sunggyu bit his lips.

“God, you're so tight.” he said, spanking again Woohyun with his other hand, and pushed his three fingers deeper, reaching Woohyun's prostate, who was now a moaning mess under him.

Woohyun's cock was hard again, and he knew he was going to come without having being touched.

“H-hyung...I want your cock inside me so mu-much...” he let out an specific loud moan when one of Sunggyu's fingers hit his prostate a bit harshly, which interrupted his sentence. “Pl-please...fuck me senseless...”

Sunggyu swallowed hard as he removed his fingers, aligning his cock against Woohyun's hole, after pouring down a huge amount of lube on it, and rubbed his hard member against it, which made Woohyun squirm.

“Hyung...” he begged, moving his hand to his own cock to touch himself a bit.

Sunggyu thrusted into him without any warning, and Woohyun would have collapsed onto the bed if it wasn't because Sunggyu was holding him by the hips.

He waited a few seconds before starting ramming into him, his cock going inside and out of Woohyun's hole with a swift speed.

“Agh...ahh...hyung...” moand Woohyun. “F-faster, hyung...f...fuck....”

And Sunggyu sped up, putting his right hand on Woohyun's shoulder to improve the angle of thrusting.

Myungsoo had now three fingers inside of him and sweat was covering his body as he fucked himself hard. Moans were escaping from his lips, and his eyes were almost closed, but he wanted to watch the scene so bad, so he struggled to keep them open.

Sunggyu changed the position. He was again on top of Woohyun, but this time the boy was lying on his back and his legs were around Sunggyu's waist, who was again fucking him mercilessly.

Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, saliva dripping down their chins as their hips met in hard thrusts.

Myungsoo thought he had never come so hard before. Again, his cum dirtied his chest and the floor, and his body was shaking so much he probably would drop to the floor if he tried to stand up now.

He came as the same time as Woohyun, who moaned Sunggyu name so loud that probably everyone in the building had heard it. Sunggyu came after a while, when Woohyun clenched his muscles around his cock, driving him to his orgasm.

Myungsoo moved the camera again, closer to Woohyun's body, and he saw the cum dripping down his thighs and his little hole clenching, spurting it, and his cock twitched when he saw Sunggyu's fingers touching the liquid and bringing it to his mouth.

He needed to get out of that room before he would harden again.

The cameras went off as he shakily stood up, picking his clothes from the floor, and went out of the room, visiting the bathroom before to clean himself a bit.

His friends were waiting for him in the hall, smiling brightly.

“Did you like it, hyung?” asked Sungjong, opening his eyes while talking, and Myungsoo shook his head.

“I'm never letting you bring me to another place anymore.” he spat, going out of the building, feeling the cold air hitting his face.

Maybe, and only maybe, he would come back one day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for my (baby) Hana (JustForGyu) ♥ I hope you liked it!


End file.
